The Empathy of Penelope Pussycat
by TheDreamingHawk
Summary: Sequel to The Bad Luck of Penelope Pussycat. When Pepe takes Penelope to France, Penelope is so amazed at all of the sights in the city!  Will Penelope and Pepe get closer together? Will Penelope help Pepe's old student, or leave her alone?
1. Prologue of a New Region

Chapter 1: Prologue of a New Region

I just couldn't believe it... My darling Pepe was taking me to France! That was a place I had always dreamed of visiting one day, and it was really happening! After about a week of sleeping in the trash compartment with Pepe, we eventually both got used to the foul odors coming from all of the food, fish, and packaging being dumped down on top of us. Pepe taught me how to safely eat a fish from a trash can, and because of that, we were able to get the food and water we needed to not starve. On the day of arrival, I knew it would be the day I would finally be able to explore new territory for the first time in my life!

In the morning I woke up to find Pepe peacefully sleeping right next to me. I could easily smell his faint odor, which didn't really bother me considering that I had been sleeping in the trash compartment of the ship for a few days now. I was about ready to fall asleep to pass the time, until I heard the horn of the ship honk loudly. Shaking Pepe a few times, he quickly woke up to my smile.

"Pepe! Do you hear that horn?" Pepe began to hear it as well, eventually giving me a nod.

"Yes. Ah, cherie! It is zee signal of l'amour! And I can show you all of the great sights to see in Paris, too!" Getting excited for this new exploration, I gave him a big kiss on the lips before the door to the deck opened up. Jumping up from under the deck, Pepe followed suit.

But as soon as we were visible to the other people on the ship, they immediately ran off of the ship as fast as they could, shouting words like "LE PEW!", "SKUNK ON BOARD! SKUNK ON BOARD!". But it didn't bother either me or Pepe, in fact, I took it as confirmation that the white paint I put on by wiping my rear end against the departure sign worked. Even though it was a curse earlier, I actually don't mind the white stripe now. It makes me look kinda cute.

Giggling, we both exited the ship as I was introduced to a huge amount of restaurants, department stores, and tons of other places I couldn't even understand (Due to my weak lack of french). Before I had time to look around more, Pepe held my arm as he led us through the middle of town.

"Cherie, you will love zee city of Paris! So much l'amour... And we will be happy forever!" As soon as Pepe mentioned that statement, I stopped and let go of his hand. Looking around, I could see the numerous restaurants around the street, reminding me of our first date.

"Oh Pepe! I think you are very handsome... Don't you agree?" Trying to copy the romantic terms Pepe used, I gave him a hint of what I was going to do with him.

"Ooh-la-la! I see, cherie! I believe I am very handsome indeed. But why would you ask a question in front of zhis restaurant?" Instead of giving him the reply he would probably want, I just did one, simple thing.

I moved closer to Pepe, and held hands with him, only for me to quickly give him a big kiss on the lips while purring.

"That's so sweet... You know l'amour, cherie! I think you will like my real adobe in here.." Pepe continued to hold my arm as we walked down the street, looking at the buildings around the streets. It really was a new place! I couldn't seem to imagine how I could remember all of the french signs and building names.

After walking through the street, we came to an intersection, that split left and right. Wondering what cement road I should go on, I went right, only for Pepe to hold my arm and pull me back to the center.

"Wait, cherie! The way to my house isn't zhat way... It is straight ahead!" Looking toward the direction he pointed to, I noticed a forest on the other side of the street. Just like in America, Pepe lived in the woods. Running across the street, Pepe and I entered the forest, where I immediately saw a fancy mansion.

But this mansion was nothing like Pepe's american mansion. It was a lot shorter, about the size of my house, but it still looked a little fancy. Sure enough, after looking at the door I saw the words "PEPE'S LE PEW'S HOME" on a sign on the door. Pepe pulled out a key from his fur pocket, and put it in the keyhole.

"I hope zhis works... I haven't been here for about a month. Zee door may be rusted." Luckily for Pepe, the door easily opened with the key, and through the door, was a simply-designed living room. The wallpaper was the exact same kind as in Pepe's other mansion, but the carpeting looked more clean and plain than the other mansion. In the middle of the room was a couch. Looking at the shelf nearby, I saw a row of antiques neatly organized.

"Wow... This is a nice house! Did you clean it recently?" I just had to ask. It looked even more clean than the other mansion Pepe and I spent time in.

"Why yes! Zee home was cleaned right before I left for America. Would you like a tour? The bedrooms are to the left of this room." Giving a nod to Pepe's request, he opened the door on the left side of the room, which led to a hallway with a few doors along the sides of the hallway. Looking on the sides of the room, I could see the following signs on the door: "Pepe's Bedroom", "Guest Room" "Bathroom" "Le Dance Hall". Opening Pepe's Bedroom, I could see the way Pepe lived.

His bedroom had a nice, big bed that seemed like it could fit a whole family in there! Looking around the room, I could notice a color TV across from the bed. There were also a pile of blankets beside the bed, but not much beside that.

"Would you like to rest, cherie?" I was surprised that Pepe had asked that question! It was daylight out, and it didn't seem that late to be going to bed. But then again, we had been traveling for a week, so it seemed reasonable to get some rest.

"Sure! Let's get in bed..." The both of us crawled into the bed, relaxing under the blankets. It was great to rest in a big bed after resting in a pile of garbage for so long! Laying down, I quickly fell asleep, just as I felt Pepe's arms wrap around my shoulders...

_I never dreamed that I would ever travel to another country! And Pepe... My love for him is growing stronger by the minute! I wonder what we will do tomorrow..._


	2. A Normal Day

Chapter 2: A Normal Day

The next morning, I woke up to find Pepe still asleep right next to me. He was still holding me, and he was snoring quite loudly. Giggling, I managed to shake him a little, which caused him to wake up.

"Hello my beloved!" I cheerfully exclaimed to him as his eyes were staring into mine. Pepe managed to smile as he got out of the bed.

"Hello Cherie. Ready for a date?" Pepe seemed to quickly wake up to the point he was already eager to get started. Seeing how I wanted to explore Paris some more today, I gave a nod to him as the two of us exited the door of Pepe's bedroom, entering the living room. Before we left, I had to ask Pepe a question, now that we were in Paris.

"Hey Pepe... You know when we were on our first date, and you mentioned your student who lives here in France? Who is she?" If Pepe had a student, maybe she would be able to help introduce me to Paris along with Pepe. Pepe and I walked out of the home as Pepe tried to think of his student.

"You mean Fifi? Oui. She was my student. She was desperate to find someone to love, so I agreed to teach her everything I know. I haven't seen her since then..." So Pepe's student shared the same name as my mother! Though I was pretty upset that he didn't know her location.

As we walked across the intersection we were at yesterday, Pepe pointed toward the restaurant we passed by yesterday.

"Would you like to start zee date there?" Looking at the restaurant, it didn't seem to focus on eating inside at all. All of the tables were seated around everywhere right in front of the restaurant, and the building itself seemed horribly small. Pepe was about to enter inside, but I stopped him from doing so.

"STOP!" I freaked out and held him tightly to prevent him from movement. Pepe looked confused.

"Eh? What's the problem, Penelope?" Approaching Pepe, I approached his ear and whispered in it.

"If you go in, it will be trouble for the date. Don't ask why... Just follow me." Holding Pepe's arm, we walked to one of the empty tables, where as soon as we approached, the people at the following tables ran away, shouting "LE PEW!". Looking toward the door, I was relived that no one inside was looking at us. Pepe sat down, completely dumbfounded.

"Now can I go in?" Shaking my head, I moved Pepe's feet and arms in a position where he was laying all curled up, just like I was when I was asleep.

"Let me go inside, order our food, and then you can continue sitting normally. Please, just please don't leave this spot!" Staying firm at Pepe, I carefully walked inside, hoping that they wouldn't notice my white stripe, and walked to the counter.

"Would you like to place an order? We have a fine selection of gourmet food!" The lady at the counter seemed eager to serve, which was good for me. Carefully thinking of what Pepe may like, I placed the order, hoping they would accept it.

"I would like 5 plates of fish, a glass of milk, some champagne, and a plate of French Fries please." Hoping that what I heard from Pepe would be available here, I was lucky when the lady at the counter gave a smile.

"No problem! I will just tell them to get it set up, and then lunch shall be served!" Exiting the small building, I saw Pepe still curled up. Carefully sitting on top of him, Pepe started to get even more confused.

"Hey! Stop zhat! You still have zhat weight from our fish, so zhat could hurt!" Taking a deep breath, I had to explain to Pepe why I had to sit on him until the food came.

"Pepe, this may seem weird to you, but you can't reveal yourself to this waiter. She's... Uh, shy! If you get seen by her, she may not want to serve our food, so stay put, and then when we are served, I will get off of you." Pepe attempted to reply, but all I was able to hear was mumbling coming from underneath my rear end.

A waiter came out with a big tray, and politely laid it out on the table. Taking about most of the center of the table, the tray was huge, and I couldn't wait to eat! The waiter proceeded to put down a bottle of champagne and my glass of milk right next to the circular tray. Leaving to go back inside, he never said a word.

As I stood up off of the chair, Pepe gasped for air, finally relived that he didn't have to be curled up anymore. Sitting up tall, he looked at the tray and drinks, frowning at the champagne.

"I told you earlier, I don't trust champagne!" Pepe threw away the champagne in the nearby trashcan, completely ignoring it. Thankfully it seemed like he wasn't thirsty anyway, so I didn't have to buy him something else.

Removing the lid, it revealed the fish for me and the french fries for Pepe. Pepe actually smiled as he saw the french fries!

"Lucky me. How did you know zhis was my favorite food?" I was glad that I picked the right thing to order, seeing how picky Pepe was with food, I didn't want the date to be all embarrassing.

"I just guessed. Probably just a thing in common." I was more focused on the fish more than anything, seeing how much I ordered, I knew I would probably gain a little more weight once again. Besides, it was just the first date here, and there would probably be a lot more.

In about 10 minutes, we had finished our meal. Seeing how we left the money on the table to pay instead of going inside, Pepe was able to pay without being screamed at, much to my relief. I kept wondering if someone would just steal it, but as soon as we left the table, I was able to see a waiter grab the money out of the corner of my eye. It actually worked here in France.

"You gained weight, I gained weight, it is impossible to avoid, no?" Trying to engage in a conversation with me on the way home was what Pepe did best. For the second day here, it seemed like this was a good start. Though I worried thoughts in my mind.

_Will I keep repeating this forever? Will it get boring? Will anything fun happen?_

Regardless, when we arrived back at Pepe's house, the sun was starting to set, and while I was still getting used to the time change, it felt like the day went by so fast! As we sat down on the living room couch, I expected Pepe to ask me what I wanted to do before going to bed.

What he did instead, however, was a shocker to me...


	3. The Outlook on Life

Chapter 3: The Outlook on Life.

I expected Pepe to ask me to do the usual things. Go to bed, eat more fish, and then restart the day. But he actually did something that made me happy. Happy for adventure!

"Cherie, could you please go and get moi some bubble bath? Normally I would go with you, but I need to guard the house and clean it now... The store is behind the place we ate at today, so you shouldn't get lost!" What I wondered was why Pepe needed bubble bath, but chances are was that he wanted me to clean myself tonight, and that would be a good idea. (You get that trash scent on you from sleeping in garbage for a week) Giving a nod, I ran out the door as soon as I was able to, seeing how much time I wanted with Pepe tonight. Luckily since the store wasn't that far away, I thought it would be a quick trip.

But it wasn't so easy. After finding the department store, I entered it and found the bubble bath. The only problem I had was keeping it in my hands! It wasn't like at home where I poured liquid into the bathtub, instead I had to put some sort of gelatin like substance in the tub, at least according to the manual (Thank you for putting it in english, France!) Buying it was easy, so I was about to head home.

Until I heard something that made me a little curious.

"Why can't I get him to come with me... Zhis is so hard! When will I ever be able to be as good as teacher?" It sounded like a female voice coming from somewhere, but I couldn't follow her voice. And as soon as I thought I could follow her, I remembered I had to take the boxes of the bubble bath home.

_I hope whoever you are looking for doesn't get lost, whoever you are..._

Walking back home, it seemed like it didn't take that long at all, seeing how I couldn't see any hints of daylight. But when I arrived at home, Pepe wasn't on the couch... The fancy mansion seemed a little dull with the living room lights off. Entering the hallway, I was blocked from entering the bedroom by the door, meaning that Pepe had probably gone to sleep.

_Oh well, I'm sure I can tell him tomorrow._

Slowly turning the doorknob, it just stopped. The door was locked! But I could faintly hear laughing on the other side.

"YES! Zhis is classic humor for Pepe, and I love how I was when I was young." Not sure what was going on, I tried talking through the door.

"I'm home! Could you please get these off of my hands?" The laughing stopped, and the door was unlocked. Opening the door, Pepe seemed glad that I completed his errand safely.

"Sorry about zhat. I was busy watching tapes of me when I was a little skunk. I can show you them later, if you like! Now we can get your bath started, no?" Taking the boxes of the bubble bath away from me, Pepe walked across the hallway to the door labeled "BATHROOM". After opening that door, I was suddenly pulled inside of the bathroom, where the door was locked from the inside by Pepe.

"What are you doing?" I was shocked by Pepe's sudden move, especially since I could only briefly look at the fancy tub before being pulled inside the small bathroom.

"I need you to focus carefully on zhis move. Mess it up zee next time and you will be completely covered in bubbles." Pepe broke open one of the boxes, and placed the gelatin-like substance under the faucet of the tub. Turning it on, the substance instantly dissolved, going down the drain. As I tried to retrieve it, Pepe held me back.

"Now, watch the beauty of zhis special bubble bath!" Bubbles started to flow out of the drain in rapid numbers, completely replacing the water that was filling up the tub. Pepe was certainly right when he said how messy it could be if I just carelessly placed it in.

"Do you see how zee bubbles react? That's why I made you buy multiple boxes." Giving Pepe a thank you hug, I hopped into the nice, big bathtub, where it felt all nice and warm thanks to the bubbles. Looking toward Pepe, I expected him to step off of the bathmat and out of the door. But he just stood there. Thinking that he didn't understand my request, I decided to speak to him.

"I am all set now for this hot bath now, so could you uh... Please leave now? I don't think I need your help for laying in a bathtub." Pepe just smirked at my comment.

"Ah, but I love you, and because of that..." Pepe jumped in the tub, completely causing the water to splash all over the floor and the wall. From there, he sat next to me, just like as if we were sleeping in bed.

"I will love you everywhere." Pepe hugged me with his tail, and I felt OK with it at first, after all, it was like being in bed, just with more relaxation.

But it soon felt strange after the tail was wrapped around my head for a while, and before I could think about it...

"PEE YEW!" I pulled my head away from Pepe's tail and moved to the other side of the bathtub. The worst part of the strange scent? It smelled much stronger than normal! It was just irritating to smell, but I couldn't smell it if I didn't put my head in the water, if I put my head in the water, who knows what could happen!

"Oh but of course! You want to play zee lover's swim, no?" Pepe seemed to think I was flirting with him, when I was clearly not doing so. Shaking my head rapidly, it didn't work, as Pepe then swam to the other side of the tub toward me. Swimming away from him, I tried to get to the other side, only to be pulled back by Pepe.

"Now we are together, and we will continue to relax in zee bathtub. Come cherie, as I have been long without you!" Not getting what Pepe was trying to get across to me (I was only gone about an hour or so!), I was smothered in kisses on the cheek as I tried to get away from him to drain the tub, getting slowly annoyed.

"This is not the swimming pool! If you keep hugging me, this whole room will get ruined! Do you really want that?" Regardless of my warning, Pepe kept kissing me, refusing to put me down. Eventually I managed to hit the switch on the faucet, causing the water to drain.

"Aww, why did you remove zee water, cherie? I am still cold!" Pepe seemed to be back to normal, which relieved me. I couldn't stand that strong odor! Quietly ignoring him, I ran into the guest bedroom and locked it, preventing him from following me in.

_Maybe it would be better if I just had the room to myself tonight._

__As I dried myself off using the carpet, Pepe kept knocking on my door, trying to get me to open it.

"Hello? Cherie? Can you please open the door for moi? Being apart from each other ruins my heart..." Ignoring Pepe's request, I just continued drying off, where I then hid under the bed. I didn't feel like messing up the guest bedroom today, so I just had to sleep under the bed. For now, it just seemed like we were doing the same things we were doing in America. But then again, it was hard for me to describe the surroundings in France, but Pepe has been here longer than I have, so he could help me.

_First off, I have to make sure he doesn't suddenly kiss me when I least expect_ it...


	4. Learning About Pepe

Chapter 4: Learning about Pepe!

"Ah, but I love you, and you and I were destined to be together! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH!" When I opened my eyes, I found that I was somehow lifted in the air, and when I looked around, I saw that Pepe was holding me up in the air, constantly giving me so much kisses and hugs, it was as if I was a stuffed animal!

"What are you doing in here? PEPE!" I exclaimed at him in intense anger. I was very mad. I didn't even know why I was mad, the only thing that I could know about was that I was not happy about being woken up from my nap by a ton of kisses!

Slipping out of Pepe's arms, I held my paw out in front of him, trying to block him from grabbing me again.

"How on earth did you break into the room...? I was happy in this room, and you didn't have to enter this room to love me. I had enough last night!" Trying to be stern with Pepe, he managed to stop in front of my hand, finally realizing his mistake.

"Oh but of course! I told you I am zee locksmith of love, right? I have the guest bedroom key in case of emergency. You never know when you may need it! But I felt lonely alone in my bedroom, and when I realized that you weren't drying off anymore, I decided to remind you. I guess it's possible to be too attractive!" Pepe was giving me the charm he always did in his response, which slightly made me less angry at my sudden awakening. Looking around the guest bedroom, I saw no light coming from the windows, which made me worry.

"What time is it?" That was the question I wanted to get an answer to. Pepe looked at the clock on the wall and gave me an answer.

"3:00 AM! What a perfect time to sleep together, no?" Pepe slowly moved his lips toward me, trying to kiss me, only for me to give him a punch in the head.

"Never mess with me when I have my catnap! Now what will I do until the sun rises?" I was hopeless, seeing how I did not want Pepe to kiss me until the sun rose, I guessed maybe a movie would do.

"I do have some tapes of my childhood, remember? You shall fall asleep from laughter!" Pepe was right! Those tapes he was watching when I came home from the store could help me learn more about him. Giving a nod, Pepe and I moved to the next room. Pepe approached the television and turned it on, hitting a button. As I crawled into Pepe's bed, Pepe laid next to me as the cassette tape started to load.

"Zhis is about two years ago. It was when I met a beautiful femme skunk at the zoo! But as you will see, it didn't work out well..." As Pepe was hugging me in the bed, the TV finally loaded the tape, beginning with a scene where a gorgeous female skunk was sleeping peacefully in the fields.

_Seems like an ordinary day._

But then that was when I noticed a strange thing: The skunk was a cat! Just like me, it must have gotten a white stripe on it's back somehow, but it didn't seem to care. It was just sleeping without a care in the world.

And that was when Pepe made a stink in the scene. Pepe came out from behind the cat, and held her right in front of his face, causing the cat to wake up.

"Guess who? It is moi! Pepe! And I am your bride, no?" Pepe's comment seemed to be what scared that cat, as the cat unsheathed her claws and scratched his face to get out of his reach. Not bothered, Pepe stared at the cat, still lovestruck with the cat.

"It's funny, cherie. Watching zhis and realizing you are also a kitty, makes me wonder if this encounter made our destiny, no?" Pepe seemed to have a good point in his little commentary, maybe this meeting that was being showed on the tape really did let Pepe show more interest in me!

The scene on the TV then changed, showing Pepe chasing the cat into a balloon, where Pepe cut the ropes on the balloon, raising it into the sky with the two trapped in the balloon. Pepe held the cat under his neck, where he gave her kisses as the balloon kept getting higher and higher. The cat couldn't seem to talk due to the intense situation going on, but words didn't need to cover her situation. She squealed as soon as Pepe gave her a very tight hug, holding her nose and jumping out of the balloon, leaving Pepe all alone in it.

And then the tape stopped.

"What happened after that?" I seemed confused at the sudden ending to the tape, as Pepe was right here next to me, clearly he did not get lost as he was right beside me!

"Well, after zhat I gave up hope for a potential cheire. I managed to lower zee balloon to safety. I never did see the cat again, but after seeing you, I don't want to. You are my true love!" Pepe gave me a hug, satisfying me.

"Could I perhaps see another tape?" I didn't feel like going asleep, and I wanted to learn more about Pepe! But he just shook his head.

"No. I am sleepy tonight, and you are, no? Good night..." Pepe just abruptly fell asleep for no reason, instantly becoming more and more asleep by the seconds.

_I guess even Pepe can't stay awake at this time!_

Closing my eyes, I managed to gain the strength to fall asleep, holding Pepe right beside me...

* * *

><p>It may seem confusing to some people, with all of this dialogue. But don't worry! In the next chapter, the true plot will be revealed!<p> 


	5. New Technology

Chapter 5: New Technology

I was forced to wake up due to a strange odor coming into the bedroom. Looking around, I couldn't see Pepe anywhere, indicating that he had left the bedroom. But what was that odor? It couldn't be Pepe.

Sniffing around a bit more, I could tell what it was right away.

_Hot, warm milk!_

Getting out of the bed, I checked the living room to see a single cup of milk on the living room table, with Pepe nowhere in sight. Attached to the cup of milk was a note that read:

"Dear Cherie

I have decided to let you stay home at zee moment. I am currently fetching some food at zee store, so I will be back very soon! If this milk is cool by the time you read this, I should be home right now, if not soon.

Love, Pepe Le Pew"

The milk felt cool, seeing how milk cooled off fast, it probably meant that Pepe would be here any moment now! And sure enough, the door opened, with Pepe trying to hold all of the groceries. Helping him, I managed to set some of them down on the table next to the milk.

"Thank you, cherie! That was a help. But let's wait until later to unpack groceries. I have to show you something!" Pepe seemed to have a look of interest in his eye, meaning he was eager to show me whatever he had found.

As we exited the building, Pepe and I stopped in front of a car parked on the road.

"For us, cherie." Pepe smiled as I was blown away at how shiny the automobile was. It was bright white, and it seemed very modern, too. Looking at the ring Pepe gave me, I could easily tell that he still loved me as much as when he first spotted me. Getting in the right seat of the car, I looked at the interior, noticing all of the smooth seats and nice organization options the car had. Pepe sat down in the car next to me, inserting the key into the slot to start the car.

"Are you sure that you can drive?" Giving a simple "Oui." to my question, Pepe managed to get the car up and running. As the car drove down the street leading toward the alley, I was amazed at how I was now able to see all of these buildings faster than I ever could normally! Eventually after looking toward the buildings to find somewhere of interest to visit today, I came across a title of a store, "Fabrics Of Perfection".

"Stop the car here!" Pointing toward the store, Pepe removed the key from the slot, stopping the car. After stepping out of the car, I held Pepe's hand for comfort, seeing how I had never been in a store like this before! This was going to be _nothing_ like the antique shop at home.

_I wonder if I could find some clothes here... Maybe I could at least try to look more like a human. This fur coat can't cover enough of my body after all of the wear!_

Entering the store, I found it lacked any sort of customer service, seeing how there were no info desks anywhere.

"Where are the employees? How can we pay in here, Pepe?" Holding on to Pepe's shoulder, I hoped for an answer. I did not feel like accidentally stealing an object.

"Don't worry! We just hang zee order form on the wall so zee femme workers will get our payment. It's a pick-up-and-buy store. They don't have things like zhat in zee Americas? They must be behind..." Pointing toward the wall, Pepe directed me to all of the order forms on the wall. Looking at one example, I could find this piece of writing.

"Order #: 80903

Item description: WHITE T-SHIRT"

Looking at the order status, it seemed simple enough. I just had to find the right dress and have Pepe write one of these.

"Excuse me, but could you help me find a Blue T-shirt?" A sudden voice came from behind Pepe and I, turning around, we could see a small, blue cat with a band-aid around his tail staring at us. We had no clue what to do, so I decided to give him the generic answer.

"I don't work here, sorry! But maybe you could find a blue T-shirt in the back of this place." The cat seemed sad at my response, as if he was really determined to find a blue T-shirt, running out of the store.

"Poor kitty. He probably wants to woo zee women by picking a nice uniform... I hope he finds it." Pepe seemed to feel sorry for the cat as well.

Ignoring the situation, I moved away from the order form area, enabling me to go to the clothing section. Looking at the shirts, I was confused on why they all seemed to cover the body, wouldn't that make a cat like me warmer?

"You won't know unless you try it." Pepe seemed confident in his idea. Turning around, I saw a black shirt, with long sleeves on both sides. It wasn't a large one, and it wasn't a short one either. Looking at the label, it said "BLACK SHIRT- SMALL". Removing it from the rack, I put it on over my head, just like I did when I wore a robe at my house when I was little.

Walking in front of the nearby mirror, I could see myself. The shirt had nicely covered my chest and hands, completely feeling like a wearable blanket at the same time! It didn't cover my tail, but at this point, it didn't need to.

"You are one little pretty kitty, aren't you?" Pepe was enjoying how happy I was with the dress on, glad that I accepted his suggestion.

After walking out of the store (Pepe completed the order form), Pepe and I got the car ready to go home for the day. The car seemed so strange, yet helpful at the same time. Since the car was fast enough, I could easily feel how nice the new shirt felt as we drove toward Pepe's home.

Though on my way, I couldn't get one thing off of my mind...

_What about that cat?_

* * *

><p>Sorry for the minor delay lately. I have been a little busy with numerous activities in my life, so hopefully my absence will be finally over. Will that blue cat appear again? Will Penelope learn more about the city of Paris? And what does Pepe have to show Penelope? Find out in the next chapter...<p> 


	6. A Strange Threat

Chapter 6: A Strange Threat

The drive home was smooth, seeing how complex my father's vehicle was compared to this one, I was surprised. In fact, when we got home, the thought of Pepe and his family came back to me.

_With all of the fanciness in Pepe's life, I wonder how rich his family is?_

It was a good question. His home in America alone is completely filled with pricey items, and this one is no exception. As I began to sit down on the couch, the phone started to ring. As Pepe heard the phone, he instantly gave me a worried look.

"Cherie, run. Run to zee police station now." Pepe exclaimed as he picked up the phone.

Confused right away at what I needed to do, I continued to lay down on the couch, ignoring Pepe's phone call.

"Cherie, run now!" Pepe kept exclaiming at me as he was talking on the phone. It was at this very point that I heard the conversation.

"...What are you doing? Aren't you going to keep your promise?" A strange, male voice was on the other side of the phone, apparently telling Pepe something he didn't want to do.

"Yes. But promise me that-" Pepe attempted to reply before being cut off.

"I don't care about her! Just do what we agreed and you will be fine. Nothing better can happen in your life." Once again, it was the same person, but he immediately cut off as soon as he finished.

Pepe put the phone down, completely confused on what to do. However, he sighed and walked toward me, pulling me off of the couch.

"I'm sorry. But I am scared for your safety." Pepe pulled out a vaccine and thrust it in my shoulder before I could say anything.

"What was that for? Is there a bad disease or something?" I exclaimed, rubbing my shoulder. It was at this very moment that my eyes started to burn like crazy, giving me a huge headache and making me feel dizzy, making it seem like the fancy carpet and wallpaper were from a huge kaleidoscope.

"Be safe." Pepe said as he let go of me, forcing me to fall back on the couch.

_Can't move anything! My legs won't budge, my arms are getting weak, and my eyes... They are closing ever so slowly._

Struggling to stay awake, I could only stay that way for 5 more minutes before I learned what was going on.

_The vaccine had some sort of euthanizing medicine in it! But why?_

__I completely passed out, feeling as if I was falling from an airplane...

* * *

><p>What is Pepe hiding? Is he worried about something? Or is he worried about Penelope again? Find out in the next chapter!<p>

(Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy, which explains the short chapter)


End file.
